The Bibliocataclysm
by PjoRt
Summary: This story takes you through the peril three adventurers eventually must face, or the world may fall under a veil of darkness. This used to be called the Tale of Two Cities, but I thought...well...knew it didn't fit, so i changed it.
1. Default Chapter

The Tale Of Two Cities  
(The Everquest Version)  
  
The wind was wild that day. The leaves of Kelethin's grand trees rustled in the breeze, sounding like rattlesnakes. The young druid, Kaialis, sat on a hill, staring at the canopy, wishing he could see the clouds. He leaded to his feet as he heard the clopping of a horse and walked towards his friend and employer, Ulthangar. Ulthangar, a ranger of good standing, ran a respectable business. He and his employees would scour the continents for rare items. This obvious was a wealthy business, so Kai was quite well off in his young age.  
  
"How goes it, Kai? You ready for another day of work?" Ulth inquired of the wood elf.  
  
"Sure! What's my quest now?" Kai responded. Kai loved his job. He wouldn't want any other job in the world. "Am I going to Luclin finally? When can I go to Luclin? Huh?!?"  
  
"Calm down, boy! You're not goin' to Luclin," Ulth said, handing Kai a slip with his instructions on it. "You're goin' to be a bodyguard for a mage. You should thank me. She's a woman, you know."  
  
"Yea, a high elf woman!" Kai scowled after reading the slip. "High elves think they're better than everyone. It's so annoying."  
  
"This is big money, Kai! She needs you to travel with her so she can acquire some items. She's paying extra so she can tag along." Ulth explained. "I think it's a good catch. You know, those cold nights when she needs someone to warm her, you can."  
  
"OKAY! I GET IT! For crying out loud, Ulth, what's with you tryin' to fix me up all the time?" The young man inquired.  
  
"Hey, I'd a killed for a guy like me to have fixed me up with girls when I was a lad," Ulth said.  
  
"Yea, but you wouldn't have met your wife that way," Kai chuckled. Ulth's expression went from happiness to fear.  
  
"Holy crap! I forgot! She's going to kill me! Sorry Kai, can't talk anymore!"  
  
"What'd you do now?"  
  
"She needs me to do some work around the house and.well. there will be dire consequences if I don't do it." With that the ranger sped of to the tree city. Kai shook his head in somber humor. He knew what the consequences would be.  
  
"That man loves his swords a little too much," Kai said, laughing all the while. With a wave of his hand, Kai was filled with an enduring speed and he ran in the direction of the high elf city, Felwithe. The majestic city was the home of some of the greatest clerics and mages who ever lived, but Kai didn't like them much. Like he said, some high elves see other races as savage and inferior. Kai's heart filled with grimace as he thought of his bad past with high elves, but shook them away as he saw the brilliant gate to the city through the trees. "This is going to be a job I'll never forget," the druid muttered.  
  
Hey everyone! This is PjOrT, aka Kaialis Spiritmagi, and I'd like you to know that any comments and criticism you have for me are welcomed as long as it isn't cruel and unruly. Later much, mis amigos. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kai's muscles tensed as he walked towards the gate, guarded by two high elves. BLEH! he thought, but his appearance showed true kindness as to not anger the guards in any way. They stood tall over Kai and were much more powerful. They each wore full plate armor with elven magic enchanted into it.  
  
"State your purpose!" the guard on the left said sternly. They didn't really care. They just like to scare travelers, but Kai is not easily swayed.  
  
"I'm on important business with one of the mages that resides in your city and must enter," Kai said, holding back his laughter. The guard nodded and looked away, giving Kai entrance to the city. He walked through the long tunnel and came out into a common area, which led to a bridge. Kai would have taken the bridge, except a beautiful woman stopped him. She wasn't as tall as most high elves. She actually looked eye to eye with Kai. (Oooh! That rhymes!) Kai did indeed hate high elves, but he loved woman. She was extremely beautiful. Her hair was silvery gold, sweeping her lower back. Her face was without flaw. Cheeks were rosy. Lips were crimson red and looked delicious. Her eyes were a blue that couldn't be materialized even in the most valuable gem. He figure was slim yet strong. She, in Kai's eyes, was perfect. Too bad she's a high elf, Kai thought, but what the hell. I can learn to like 'em. He advanced toward her, stepping lightly as to seem mysterious. Kai always acted suave in the presence of a beautiful lady. He failed most of the time, though. She approached with a kind aura loftily hanging around her. Her smile made Kai feel safe, even in this place. Her voice was that of a siren's. He almost didn't listen to a word, just listening to the sweet tone of her words. "Are you okay? You seem dazed," the beautiful woman asked. Kai came out of his daze sharply and gathered his composure. "No. I was.uhh. I'm just a bit winded, is all. Long run from Kelethin. So." Kai fell silent as he stared into her beautiful eyes, but regained his senses quickly. "What are we in search of? Anything well known?" "Well. honestly, I couldn't tell you. Well, we might want to go to the inn so I can explain. It'll be easier in private." She spun around or her toes, throwing her gorgeous locks about, he robes tossing around, revealing her long legs. Kai nearly collapsed, but instead followed the entrancing maiden. His mind wouldn't allow him to take his eyes off her, leading his into many walls, polls and a few people. They arrived at the inn soon after where the maiden led Kai to their quarters. THEIR QUARTERS! Kai was amazed that this woman trusted him so, besides the fact that he was he bodyguard. Their room was small, but it was enough to house the two of them for the night. "Oh, how simply rude of me!" The woman said suddenly. "What? What did I do? I'm sorry!" Kai said, quickly answering without knowing her plight. "No, it's nothing you did. It's me. I've yet to introduce myself." With that, she rose from her bed and curtsied to Kai, giving him the chance to peek down her shirt. "My name is Kyndieralee. Kyndieralee Dreamweaver. And you are?" Kai shot up from his bed and bowed to the lady. "My name is Kaialis. Kaialis Spiritmagi." Kai began to sweat. She sat down on his bed next to where he was sitting. She patted her hand on the bed. "Sit down, Kai. We should get to know each other. I've got a feeling we will be together for a long time." Kai slowly rested on the bed., trying hard not to look at her. He might do something stupid if he did. " I should tell you about the item, shouldn't I?" she inquired. "Yes, please." Kai gathered his courage and looked up. Praise be to Tunare for creating such a beautiful creature. "But first, can I ask you something?" "Sure, Kaialis." "Please, call me Kai." "Call me Kyndie, then." I'll call you anything you want, Kai thought. His heart began to race faster. "Well?" "Oh, yeah. Well.umm. have you ever, well. Do you believe in love at first sight?" That had to be the STUPIDEST thing Kai ever said. What was wrong with him. He was expecting a swift slap, but instead he was given a big surprise. "Yes, I do. Why, are you in love with me, Kai?" That shot through him light an arrow. He froze in his place, his face stretched with fear. Kyndie's face, though, was mischievous and cunning. She let Kai linger for a minute, then began to explain the item. "It's a book of some sort. It's inscribed in an unknown language. It says 'Hijutenku ourgildy makenco waxq.' Nobody understands it, not even me." "I'm surprised you memorized it." Kai said with humor in his tone. "It wasn't hard. It came to me in meditation, as did other vision. First was the vision of the book, that of my god-given property. Somehow, in a past life, in belonged o me. Then, I saw you. Though, you were only wearing a green toga. Don't ask me why. Then, I went to take the book, and it began to drain my energy. Then, you put your hand on mine. It was an overwhelming feeling. It felt like.like." "Fire? Lightning? Pain in general?" Kai asked. "No. Love, Kai. It felt like love." Kai's froze again. "Well, the book stopped and opened to a page that spoke. It said ' She who bears the mark shall find the book, or destroy the world with her lack of interest it.' But I do care, Kai! So, I found where you were and, evidently, hired you. Now we're here and I'm ready to go find the book, or maybe we can just talk." Kai couldn't believe it. He wasn't here coincidently. This was fate. He smiled warmly, his tension floating away. Sadly, this was followed by a big yawn. His face turned red with extreme embarrassment. Kyndie giggle. "Or maybe we can sleep." She stood and walked to the desk in the corner of the room and removed her many layers of clothing, leaving her long, silk night gown. She strode over to her bed and laid down. "Good night, Kai." Kai stared at her with wide eyes. "Good night, Kyndie." Kai removed his many layers as well and laid awake for many hours, thinking about what he just witnessed. His eyes constantly would stray over to the sleeping maiden, given his a feeling of warmth. This night would be a very odd one. It would indeed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kai awoke the next morning by a horrifying scream. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his mace that lie next to his bed and got into fighting position. He looked quickly around the room, nothing was wrong. Nothing was stolen; no one was there except him and Kyndie. Kyndie! His eyes fell on his companion's curled body, sleeping like a newborn kitten. Maybe it was a dream, he thought, but at that exact moment the scream rang again, but now he knew from where: Kyndie's dreams. She seemed to be having a nightmare, but it seemed too odd that she could scream that loud in her dream. Kai, mace now in his off hand, touched the beautiful maiden's shoulder. Like lightning, she shot up out of her slumber and leaped into Kai's arms. "Oh, Kai. It was horrible," Kyndie said with tear stricken eyes. She calmed down, then suddenly leaped back and began to gather her things. "We have to leave, now!" "Why? It was just a dream," Kai said quietly, reaching for Kyndie's shoulder to settle her down from her rage. As soon as his fingers made contact, she spun around and got right in Kai's face. "NO, KAI! IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Kai starred her, puzzled. Kyndie grabbed Kai's armor and threw it at him, catching the druid by surprise while he fumbled to catch it all. "It was another vision. They're coming for me; for us." "Who?!?" Kai shouted. "Stop talking in shadows and tell me what's going on! Who's coming?" Kyndie stood still, her arms wrapped across her chest. "Who are they?" "I don't know what they are," Kyndie replied. " All I know is that they're pure evil and they want you and me dead because we're searching for the book." She walked over to Kai and took his hands, her eyes filled with fear and sorrow. "This is your last chance to leave, Kai. You can leave and never have to deal with all of this." Her head drooped in sorrow, admitting to the fact that she may have to say good-bye to he love forever, but she was wrong. Kai put his hand on her cheek, warming it with his strong hands, wiping the tears away. "You think I'd let you have all the fun?" Kyndie chuckled a little, then stared lovingly into Kai's eyes. "Besides, I want to kick some butt, you know. It's been a while since I've been in the field of battle. I'm getting rusty." He finished putting on his armor and gathered the rest of his items, then opened the door to find a large being standing in the way, his enormous bulk blocking any way of escape. Kyndie gasped in fear and grabbed for her staff when the giant figure spoke. "Wait! I don't want to hurt you." The gargantuan man entered the room, the floor shaking with every step. He wasn't a monster, no, only a barbarian, but this one was strange. His eyes held and enduring gaze, as if he could peer into someone's soul. He stood many heads over both the elves; Kai only reached the bottom of his chest. His long locks and his beard were a snowy white, much like the snow that surrounds his home. His arms where like two tree trunks; larger ,maybe, than Kyndie's waist. His clothing was of animal skins and exotic fabrics. His weapon was a long spear, also taller than both elves. Its tip was stained with the blood of many departed beings. It emanated a holy glow that washed the lovers with a warm feeling. He smiled at them, attempting to show his friendship. "My name is Mercosis; Mercosis Shadowbaine. I've been searching for you two, but we cannot talk here. We must leave while we can. Come. We must make our way to Luclin. The harnuchai can't reach us there." "The harnuchai? Are they the one's who want us dead?" Kai asked. "They want you more than dead, my friend. They want to sacrifice you so they can overrun this world, killing all in their path." This comment brought sheer terror to both elves faces. "Let's make haste. We don't have much time." At that very moment, a thud sound on the ceiling. Something was upstairs. "Damn, they're here. We'll have to fight our way out." He began casting spells on his new companions, shielding them and giving them strength. "I suggest both of you cast some defensive spells as well. These creatures aren't amateurs. They surpass mortal boundaries. We must outsmart them to survive, so we must be in our top condition." Both Kyndie and Kai cast their best spells, taking time once and again to rest and regenerate their energy. When they finished, They followed the barbarian up the long stairwell. When they reached the top, the found bodies flung about the tavern, but no enemies were to be found. "Where are they?" Kai asked, hand clutching his mace hard. Merc took a quick look around, then turned to his friends with a grin on his face. He looked devious, almost evil. His eyes weren't fixed on a single point; they just stared into oblivion. "What are you doing?" Kai and Kyndie both gawked at the tall man, still dormant and grinning. With a fatal swoop, Mercosis shot his spear forward, right for Kai. Kai's sheer surprise prevented him from moving, frozen like ice. He and Kyndie closed their eyes, ready to embrace their mistaken judge of character. The spear hit, but Kai felt no pain. Only a quick breeze. He turned his head to the right to find the spear lodged in the skull of another being. The creature fell to the ground, it's life fluid flowing onto the floor. "How did you know it was there?" Kyndie asked. "I've a gift you won't understand until you receive it as well. Come now. We must flee." The barbarian sped for the door and kicked it open, not realizing that peace was still withheld outside the tavern walls. Both the elves followed behind him, afraid to let their guard down. A gust of wind blew from behind them, carrying many of the fell creatures that hunted the companions. Mercosis cast a spell and rushed forward into battle. He bellowed a barbarian battle cry, his voice echoing throughout the city. Kai gathered his thoughts and readied himself for combat. His hand flickered with a green light and thorns sprouted from his skin. He targeted one of the ominous creatures, it's face hidden by a cowl. His feet moved quickly as he rushed at the being, his mace high in the air. It made contact with the harnuchai's exotic weapons, bracers with wide, dagger-like blades attached. He recovered from the block and parried a strike from the creature, sending into the dust. His mace swung down, colliding with cobblestones. The harnuchai rolled away from the attack and was back on its feet, but the mace had caught the cowl. Its exposed face was not a foul one, but a beautiful one. The harnuchai had shimmering white hair, cut short and clean. Its skin was a silver-blue, glistening in the sunlight. It had no horns, no fangs or any cliché signs of an evil creature. This one was a young male, his face covered in sweat and clenching his teeth. He thrusted his blade forward and made contact with Kai's mace, sending sparks everywhere and catching it in its spikes. Kai decided to gather some information from the young man and threw him to the ground. He was the only one left now. The rest of his companions had fled in fear of death; not a very evil thing to do. Kai wanted answers. He threw his mace away, as well as his wisdom item. Using both hands, he held the harnuchai down and cast a spell on it, binding it to the ground. He stood up from the struggling boy and stopped the vicious Merc as he felt the barbarian charging behind him. "What are you doing? Kill him!" Merc shouted. "No," Kai replied. He peer over his shoulder at the boy to find his settled now. He walked around him and crouched down by his head. He cast a devious smile on the boy, casting a shadow on the boy by blocking the sun. Kai decided to talk to him, even if he didn't speak common. "What's your name, boy?" The harnuchai thrashed about and screamed in an odd language, but oddly enough Kai understood. So did Kyndie. He spoke elven. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kai starred curiously at the boy, confused of how he knew his native tongue. Kai began to converse with him again, this time in elven. "Who are you?" The boy gasped as he heard the words, words he understood. "Why are you here?" "My.my name is Irvine. I'm here to exterminate that woman, as well as you. You are about to make a fatal mistake." "Oh, really. What would that be?" "The book you seek, it was created by my people and a high elven woman, that woman's ancestor. It was intended to be good, but someone corrupted it and it took our whole race to seal it. Many died; only a hand-full was left. It's took us centuries to find the book again. When it was sealed, it escaped into a void that was unlocked when Luclin was colonized again. Now that it has escaped, it's drawing people in so they can help it destroy the world." Kai dispelled his spell and helped Irvine up. That's when he noticed he had ears like an elf. "Wait! Are you an elf?" "We harnuchai are an ancient race of elves, predating even dark elves who are." Irvine trailed off and stared at dusty ground. "Who are our siblings. Dark elves used to be harnuchai, but that damned Innorouk! He used to be mortal, you know. He gained apotheosis from Cazic Thule and became a god. Everyone thinks they know the true beginnings of that foul beast, but they don't." Irvine clutched his where Kai had hit him, wiping blood away. Kai noticed and cast a healing spell but as soon as he was done Merc pulled him away where they could talk in private. "Do you believe him? This is all crap!" Merc whispered. "No it isn't, Merc. Look at him," Kai said, point to the boy and drawing his attention. "He's but a child and his fighting skills rival ours. That's a sign of a civilization bent on revenge." "Yes, but on who, Kai? How do we know he won't kill us in out sleep?" "I won't," Irvine interjected. Merc and Kai turned around to find him staring at them, eyes glistening with tears. "Please, you have to believe me. I don't want that damn Innorouk to get that book. I'm sorry I tried to kill you, but my elders believe that is the only way to go about things. It is the way we have survived since the Bibliocataclysm." "The bibly what?" Merc asked. "The Bibliocataclysm was when the book went rogue. I nearly destroyed the world." Irvine took Kyndie's hand and stared sadly into her eyes. "Please believe me. Trust me." Kyndie's expression went from fear to happiness. "Of course," Kyndie replied. Irvine's grin seemed to go from ear to ear. He turned around and looked at Kai and Merc and gave them an inquisitive look. "Well? What about you guys?" he asked them. Merc grunted with defeat. "Sure! Whatever! Just stop giving those puppy dog eyes. They sicken me." Kai laughed at Merc's comment and walked to Irvine's side. "Me, too, bud. We're all with you," Kai said heartily. "Now what?" "We should go to my elders. They'll know what to do." "Yea. Kill us. Didn't you say that's how they run things?" Merc asked. "Not if I say so. My father's on the council and he's a softy. Maybe they'll let us go find the book and destroy it!" "I don't think that's a good idea," Kyndie said. "It's got to be pretty powerful to have almost wiped out an entire race, don't you think?" "Yes, that's true," Kai said. "How can we possibly solve this?" They all pondered for a minute, then Irvine jumped with excitement. "Hey! I just remembered! When they tried to seal the book, it escaped before they finished! If we can get the book to the elders, maybe they can finish binding!" Everyone nodded his or her head except for Merc, of course, which was still skeptical about the whole thing. "Well, where are these elders of yours?" Merc asked rudely. "On a planet not far from here. No one knows about it because we keep it hidden. The dark elves might try to kill us if we're revealed." Irvine said. "They don't like us much. Believing in us means believing that Innorouk wasn't always powerful." Kyndie nodded in acceptance of this newfound knowledge, while Kai wondered how they would get to this planet. "Well, shall we?" Irvine pulled out a rod with a blue, gel-like object on top. "Everyone hold on." Each off them took a grip on the rod and, like lightning, they disappeared. They had gone to a whole new world, curious and ready for whatever comes their way. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It seemed to last a lifetime, but at the same time felt like it lasted a mere second. Whatever the time span, Kai and his friends went spiraling through a void of swirling color, enveloping them and repelling from them at the same time. When they reached the end of the tunnel, a bright light flash as if they had been incinerated in a star, but it felt cool. So did the ground Kai was lying on. Kai stood and looked around, trying to remember completely what just happened. Though he was having trouble piecing together his amazing voyage, he wasn't finding any trouble in identifying the two celestial bodies he saw in the sky. There, floating amongst the stars was Norrath, as well as Luclin. His amazement ended when he heard a call coming from the south. He finally looked down and saw Kyndie, Merc and Irvine, along with two royal guards. Kyndie looked a bit frightened, he hands grasping onto her scepter for dear life. Merc, without avail, was standing stoic, his arms crossed across his chest and his spear tied to his back. Irvine was talking to the two guards who didn't seem too happy. Irvine didn't either. His eyes were locked onto the two men, making sure they didn't advance onto his friends. After a couple minutes, Irvine, Kyndie and Merc walked over where Kai was frozen with awe. "There's some good news and some bad news," Irvine said with a very disturbed expression. "Which should I say first?" "Bad first," Kyndie said hesitantly. "Bad first." Irvine stood still for a couple seconds, and then relaxed for what he would say next. "You guys have to disarm yourself for the remainder of your stay here." "What's the good news then, huh?" Merc said angrily. "Ummm.they won't kill you," Irvine said quietly. Merc threw his arms into the air and grunted in disapproval. "I'd like to see 'em try!" Merc shouted. "I'd like to see you try," said a voice from behind them. Merc spun around to find himself in an awkward position. There stood what was obviously a female stellar elf. Her hair was radiant silver with red streaks. Her eyes were red as well, but not a heathenish red. Her globes were embracing and caring, but at the same time daring and strong. She dressed in almost nothing. Her robes were red and silver, draping over her chest and coming together to form a sweeping skirt that fell down to her black boots. Her arms were bare down to here wrist where her silver gloves enveloped her delicate looking hand. In her raised hand was a brilliant longsword, shining with a powerful enchantment dancing along Merc's jugular. He hadn't noticed the sword until now, calling attention away from her sleek figure. "Make your move, Mercosis Shadowbaine," the beautiful woman announced. Merc, as well as Kai and Kyndie, stared in shock that she knew Merc's name. "Or would you rather Merc?" "How did you." Merc began to say. "We've been watching you three, making sure my little brother didn't fail his extermination of you three. Maybe his compassion will serve us well this day." She spun around, sheathing her blade in the scabbard under her robes, giving Merc a preview of her shapely legs. She peaked over her shoulder and winked the behemoth of a man. "Follow me, you three. Irvine, darling, father will see you in the council hall. They've begun strategizing." "Yes, Milerna," Irvine said. He saluted his sister and took off towards a large, dome shaped building. "Milerna?" Kyndie asked. "Yes, Kyndie? How might I assist you?" Milerna replied in a kind tone. "Are we going to have to walk around in our. well. our undergarments?" Kyndie blushed as the question escaped her lips. Milerna giggled for a second, then smiled brightly at Kyndie. "Of course not. We may be secretive, but we're not out to humiliate you," Milerna said with a laugh in her breath. Kyndie sigh with relief and walked to Kai's side. "Now, come with me. We've got to get you some clothes." She walked of the large platform they were standing on toward a gigantic crystalline tower. The roads were made of some stone that shined where you stepped. It was necessary in this place, so far from the sun. It was eternal night here, but not a starless one. The stars seemed to dance on the atmosphere. They approached the tower doors and they slowly glided open. Inside was a platform floating over a large hole. Milerna advanced toward the steps up to the platform and hopped onto it. "Come on," she called over to them. They each scaled the steps and boarded the platform. When they were all ready, Milerna touched a globe-like object on a pedestal. The floor rumbled and they began to rise. Out of the gaping hole came a stream of magical wind that lifted the stage. They rose up into a room that didn't seem to be public. "Sorry for the mess. I've been meaning to clean my room lately, but I can't seem to find the time." Milerna walked over to her desk and grabbed two robed , one white and one green. "Here you go. White for the lady Kyndie and green for master Kai. Merc," she said in a seductive voice. "You come with me." She guided him into a room in the far end of the room. "You two remove your armor and dress in those. There are special boots at the end of my bed for you. You can put your armor on my bed." With that she, with a frightened Merc, disappeared into the room. "What do you think they're doing in there?" Kyndie said sadistically. "What do you mean?" Kai said, obviously not understanding the situation. Kyndie shook her head at the fact that Kai was so ignorant. Kyndie disposed of her garments and put on the luminescent robe. Kai stared at her in astonishment that she truly did trust him so well. He came to his senses and followed suit in changing his garments. After they had changed their clothing, they sat on the windowsill, looking out over the glowing city. After about a good half hour, Milerna exited the room with a devious look on her face. Merc walked out after her, bewildered and dressed in silver robes. His hair was a bit messy, as was hers. "Well, let's go see the council, shall we?" She walked over to the platform, Merc looming behind her. Kai tapped Kyndie on the shoulder as she rose, his face filled with a child-like happiness. "Okay, I get it now," Kai whispered to her. He rose beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to the platform. The council awaited them, of course. They must make haste. They fell slowly through the floor.  
  
Sorry about the lack of action in this one, guys. It will come soon. Trust me. I know how this will end. You'll be satisfied.  
PjOrT (PjOrT) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Milerna led the three to a large building in the center of the town. Kai felt uneasy being here. No wind blew through his hair. He was so accustomed to it, but now it was gone, but it will be there when he gets back. Or, that is, if. they came to the building's gates where two stalwart guards stood, spears towering two feet over their heads. Their helms were black and plumes with a blue and silver feather. Their masks were flat, emotionless and pieced through him like an arrow. He stared at the ground as he was passing. He saw their heads turn to him, obviously giving him an incredulous eye. The room they came to was the lobby to he actual council hall. It had a cathedral ceiling, clad with pictures of their deities, two of them to be precise. One was a man, dressed a breastplate, a skirt brushing the floor and two weapons: a spear and a bow. The next was a woman, her hair brushing her ankles. She was unclad except for the ribbon wrapped firmly to he mid section, covering all her personal place. One hand was extended, engulfed in magical energy, while the other wielded a sword. She looked just like Milerna, except the whole half naked thing. "It's time. They summon us," Milerna said and opened the large, shimmering door. Inside were seven men. The one in the center was obviously the famed father they had heard of because he was the spitting image of his son. The rest of them were solemn and content, while the man in the middle looked concerned and preoccupied. "What business do you bring, my daughter?" The man asked. Milerna bowed down on one knee and glared over his shoulder to the three travelers. Each of them fell to one knee, stammering when Mercosis's gargantuan knee hit the ground. "Father, may I present my friends Lord Kaialis Spiritmagi, Lady Kyndieralee Dreamweaver, and Lord Mercosis Shadowbaine. Everyone, this is Dra'Vard Herdhuine, Lead Councilman of Hashrän." "So these are the famous three: Kaialis the mercenary, Kyndieralee the psion and Mercosis the messenger. I've heard much of you all, especially you Mercosis," Dra'Vard said, grinning down at his daughter. "It seems you will have more business with us than already planned." "M'lord?" the man next to Dra'Vard implied. "Is this really the time?" "Yes, of course. It seems a dark time is upon us. You all know of this, so I won't explain any more than needed. The only way we can destroy the tome is to finish the seal, and to do so we must make a potion that will nullify it's magic for a shot period, so you might have to go separate ways for a while. One piece is in the caverns of Luclin; a rare type of fungal fiend resides there. It is red and cries tears of blood when provoked. The blood is what we need. It is very poisonous, so be careful. When boiled, it makes a magical adhesive. "The next piece is in the snowy mountains of Velious; a rock that burns a gold flame when ignited. It is very precious and extremely valuable, but its purpose if far greater. When added to the adhesive, it causes a magical force field that will nullify the magics of anything with even an inkling of power. The third piece is a shell on Kunark. It's a turtle shell to be precise. The turtle is miniscule and swims at the very bottom of a deadly lake. Its shell is so slippery; the adhesive won't bind to it, allowing you to use it as a projectile weapon. Do you understand these tasks?" "Yes, father," Milerna said, initiating nods from the rest of the group. "Good. Milerna, you and Mercosis will go to Velious. Mercosis is used to the cold terrain and he will need your magical expertise as well as your sword. Kaialis and Kyndieralee will head to Kunark to retrieve the shell. Kaialis can bestow the ability that allows you to breath under water, and that will be needed above all else." "What about Luclin, father? Who will go there?" "I plan to send your brother and his associate, Gilda. They seem able, though I've found the boy to inept in talking to her. That might end in catastrophes upon catastrophes, but the citizens of Luclin will help as we've helped them.' "Wait. People on Luclin know about you? How come you didn't tell those on Norrath?" Kai asked. "Dark elves reside on Norrath, and we have easy access to those on Luclin. Those who still tell of us have to be dealt with quick," the man said with a maniacal smile on his face. "Are we clear on our mission?" "Yes father," Milerna said, snapping to attention. "Is their anything else?" "No, my child. Make haste and may the Gemini have love for you all." With that, Milerna led the three out of the council room to the lobby. Kai looked up at the beautiful ceiling again and became curious. "Hey Milerna? Are they the Gemini?" Kai said, pointing to the ceiling. "Yes. Aisha and Arben, the twin gods. They're much like Mithaniel and Elirosi Marr of Norrath. They created us and raised our first generation. Well, we must find my brother and his friend." "Too late," came a voice from the corner of the room. It was Irvine and a tiny yet muscular woman. "We're already set for Luclin, or does he think we're too inept to perform this simple task," Irvine said with a dark tone. Milerna cupped her hand and whispered to the three. "Irvine and our father don't get along too well." "I heard you," Irvine said with a scowl. "We're off. Good luck to all of you." With that, Irvine and Gilda exited out the front door and disappeared into the night. Milerna gave everyone a wistful smile and guided them out the door, onto their next and separate adventures.  
  
Hey, y'all. Sorry, no action again, but there'll be a lot in the next chapters. Next chapter will be all Irvine and Gilda, just so you can learn about Gilda. Also, I'm not sure I want to keep writing this, so I'll only do it if I get 15 or 20 reviews on it. So, if you like it, tell a friend to R&R. This way I can get a little more criticism. I like criticism. It's great.  
PjOrT 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! PjOrT here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I became bored with the story, but now I'm back. If you haven't figured it out yet, Irvine has a thing for Gilda, but does she feel the same way? How will they do on Luclin? What will they encounter? Well.scroll down and see.  
Have fun!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The two harnuchai trekked down the path to the teleportation portal, bearing magical arms and stoic faces. Irvine's stomach was in knots from being this close to this beautiful creature. His palms were sweaty and his mouth was dry, so he decided no to initiate any conversations. Unfortunately for him, Gilda felt comfortable enough to talk. "Are you frightened of the peril ahead of us, or me?" She obviously felt awkward walking beside the silent warrior without interacting the tiniest bit. "Could you at least talk to me?" "I'm sorry," Irvine replied. "This mission's got me a little nervous, is all." Irvine knew he was lying through his teeth. He was never nervous about a mission, but he wasn't sure if Gilda knew that. He peered over at her through his shimmering helm to find a forlorn look on her face. "What's wrong?' "Nothing is wrong." She quickened her pace as she caught site of the teleportation pad. She leaped a great distance and landed on the pad gracefully, leaving Irvine very far behind and very scared; not of Luclin, but of Gilda. Harnuchai woman can be very vicious when they are denied something, so Irvine was instantly on his guard. He scaled the stairs of the pad and joined the woman in the center. "Your monastic training serves you well. I haven't seen anyone jump that high in a long time," Irvine said sincerely, trying to lighten the mood. All he got was a nod from the woman before they were transported to the dark moon. Irvine had teleported many times before, so he was used to it. When they exited the portal, the came out in a very dark, musty cave. It reeked of carrion and mold, stained with blood and fluids not known to the elves. "Shall we?" Gilda said, drawing a stone from her satchel. The stone began to shimmer on one side, and Gilda began walking in that direction. "who gave you the tracking stone?" Irvine inquired. "That's not important. Now, hurry up," Gilda retorted. Irvine still felt as if Gilda posed the greatest threat to him at the moment. He wanted to tell her that he's wanted to kiss her for months now, but he didn't feel it was the right time. As he pondered that thought, he felt a sharp blow connect with the back of his skull and fell face forward to the stony floor. Gilda turned to see what he was up to and saw their opponents: dark elves. Three dark elves stood around the young elf's body, ready to strike. Gilda's body began to pulse with immense energy, and she lept into the air. When she finished rising, she channeled he energy and plummeted, fists first, toward the elves. Her hands began to spark with electric energy as she fell, giving her hands more power. Just as one of the dark elves was about to coup de grace the boy, the world collapsed around him as his skull caved in. The two other dark elves turned to see the monk shining like a star and grinning like a maniac. Her hands, drenched in blood and brain matter, came up in a defensive stance. He right hand was in front and balled into a fist, while the left rested against the inside of the right elbow, making it look like she was off guard and open to attack. The first dark elf, a male, attacked with his dual short swords, leaving the second, a female, to cast her spells. Gilda understood the situation, and had a plan. She'd been in this scenario in training, and executed he technique flawlessly. First, she had to get rid of the fighter. As he beared down of her, she exited her first stance and entered and attack stance. The warrior didn't see the attack coming. He attacked with a double downward slash, but only cut the air. He looked around to find his prey,t failed to look up before Gilda's foot met his skull. The elf fell face first onto the ground, meeting his sword through the stomach. "One down," Gilda said. She turned her gaze to see a ball of flame flying at her. 


End file.
